


Rabbits Luck

by OnyxKitten93



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Child Abuse, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxKitten93/pseuds/OnyxKitten93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where soulmates are blessing, the unfortunate are born with two or more.  A person with two marks is considered doomed to walk the earth without either soulmate, as all three must be connected at once to solidify the bond.  Sometimes those who are unable to find their soulmates are lucky enough to find love with an unbonded person. The Snart’s have never been lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two is trouble (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentBarryAllen (Sweet_Tea_Owl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Owl/gifts).



> Inspired by Coldatom week, but once my OT3’s popped up I couldn’t stop. LONG LIVE LAUREL LANCE <3  
> In this soulmate AU, the soulmates have tattoos that are connected to their soulmates, but are only solidified when the bond is created. Denying the bond causes the tattoo's to fade and possibly disappear so most people who are given two soulmates try to move on and pair up with the unbonded. Soulmates spirit animal is a tattooed on the mates skin and acts as an extension of one's self and connection to their mate

When Leo Snart is 9 years old, in a quiet moment in between Lewis’s rampages, a faint small black rabbit with searching red eyes appears on his shoulder, curious but affectionate, as he soothes Lens bruises from beneath the skin. Leo teaches him to hide from Lewis, but the rabbit would always send comforting strokes through his skin as the blows rain down and nuzzle his neck almost in apology for not being able to stop Lewis’s rage after it had passed.

When Leonard is 15, Lisa is born and a new shines through the darkness. A pure soul, born with a protective black bird perched beneath her jaw gives an already broken Leonard a bit of hope for his baby sister. Then when Lisa is two, a bat begins to circle her left wrist. Leonard is heartbroken to see his sister being cursed in this way.

When Leonard Snart is 17 and in a juvenile detention centre, Mick looks on with sympathy from beyond the glass as a red rabbit joins the still smaller ebony rabbit. Leonard begins to cover up completely, not wanting to see his rabbits fade as they still tried to comfort him even as they became fainter as time goes by. 

When Lisa is 5, Lewis starts to come for her just as he did her brother and when she closes her eyes she can hear her canary scream in rage. Her bat circles protectively and she can feel the vibrations of his cries almost like a second pulse in her wrist. When things are quiet, her bat tickles her wrist and makes comforting patterns in her skin. But when she closes her eyes in the quiet moments, her canary sings to her.


	2. The Faded Canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lisa through the years and her quest for her soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sorry for the delay, medical issues and meds. Way more angst than I expected, same with the upcoming coldflashatom but I always believe in happy endings.

Summary: Lisa finds her soulmates and changes the future in the process. 

It starts simply enough. A simple argument on a school playground that would fuel her search for years to come. 

While entertaining her fellow classmates with her bat’s swirls and loops across her arm, a small hand reaches out to her neck. Lisa internally cringes and slaps the hand away and molds her fear to anger. “Don’t touch my blackbird!” She sneers, slapping the hand away. 

The little girl, mouth already turned in smug satisfaction replies haughtily, “That’s a canary, I have a yellow one at home.” Shoving her down and smirking herself at her classmate’s shocked face. “Then don’t touch my canary!”

Later, Lisa is at the Saints and Sinners and the news blares in the background that the Queen’s Gambit had been declared missing and suddenly a feeling of intense pain like she had never experienced slices through her heart and she falls to the floor as Len picks her up off the floor and the canary starts to shudder and for the first time when she concentrates the canary cries in sadness. And again a few days later the pain only grows.

The next hint comes when she meets Cisco, in her blond wig and sultry outfit, feeling her pulse quicken and the bat’s wings beating in sync but she soon realizes what that means and is almost relieved when she can't see any marks on his skin, wanting to believe for a second someone so sweet and open would be happy with her, but the moment fades as she gets the signal from Len and she clears her head and hardens her heart as she remembers why she is here. 

The gold gun was a piece of something good, a way to have a piece of the momentary feeling of happiness. From someone who would never look the same at the blond girl he met at the bar. Now Lisa Snart, thief and criminal, but she wanted Cisco to look at her like that again, but it could never happen now. 

Then Lewis put the bomb in her head, and she knew the one person who it hurt to see the most was the person who could save her. Not the Flash, not the pretty doctor but Cisco. The shock and slight fear hurt her more than she liked to admit when he first recognized her, but even through all of it, Cisco was her hero. Never before had she trusted anyone but Len, but Cisco’s quiet determination and concern broke through the ice once again. 

Unable to stop, she had to find out. Before riding off she kissed him softly, too distracted by the warm spark to feel the bat once again happily fluttering and circling her wrist. Slowly breaking off the kiss, she catches sight of a goldfinch while feeling her heart break. Shooting a bittersweet smile and saying goodbye, she blinks away the tear, puts on her helmet and rides off. 

A woman in black starts defending Starling City and Lisa is somewhat intrigued by the woman but quickly writes it off, until months later. Bruises start to appear in the night, slight but concerning all the less until the death of Laurel Lance. The Black Canary. Running to a mirror, she sees the faint outline of her canary and once again drops to the ground.

With Len and Mick on a time adventure, she once again returns to the only other person she felt safe with. Unwilling to go to Star Labs in this state, she knocks on Cisco’s door, not wanting to escalate his unease by breaking in. She can proudly say she didn’t cry. Until she saw Cisco. The door surprisingly opens with a shocked Cisco and Lisa rushes into his arms, missing his tearstreaked face. Cisco holds her tightly for a few minutes and softly strokes her hair, before closing the door and gently leading her to the couch. 

“Lisa? What’s wrong?” Noticing the missing codename, Cisco’s defences are as low as hers and she looks up from the floor to his soft eyes meeting hers. “My Canary. She’s gone.” Lisa hiccups and feels weaker than ever before but Cisco quickly holds her once again and she sobs into his shoulder. “I never even got to meet her.”. Cisco hugs her tightly before pulling back slightly letting out a broken sound and pulls back the sleeve of his t-shirt. Revealing two birds, a goldfinch curing around a faded canary. 

“My canary is gone too.” and both hold each other again through the tears and grief. After the tears dried up, Cisco starts to tell her about how he met her and the adventures their teams had gone through together as they slowly drift off. Just as Lisa drops off, she misses the determined look in Cisco’s eyes.


	3. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the greatest heroes need a little help from their friends sometime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK! I finally figured out how to finish this story! Missed you all !

Barry receives a call from Ray in the Waverider, after Cisco creates a communication device to contact the ship. 

"Barry ... I talked with Mick, The Waverider is landing in Star City in five minutes. We need to talk." Barry is confused but leaves alone to meet them on the roof where it had all began. 

Reaching the Waverider, Barry is surprised by Ray and the remaining team's somber faces. Slowly, a sinking feeling starts to overwhelm the speedster as Ray steps forward with the Cold Gun in his hands. Barry nearly drops to his knees and Ray quickly but gently hands Mick the gun and steps forward towards the stricken speedster. 

"Ray ... No." Barry tries to deny the pain but Ray just shakes his head and moves to give him a comforting hug. 

"Len died a hero Barry. He saved both Mick and I from the time masters." Barry is barely able to breathe, unable to stop the pain starting to hammer his already quickening heartbeat. Pitching forward in shock, Ray quickly catches Barry and both feel a faint electricity at the touch but brush it off. 

Both giving and receiving condolences from both sides, Mick pulls the two heroes aside and Mick looks conflicted before waving them into his room in the Waverider. Taking a beer from his fridge, he opens it up and sighs. 

"If Snart was here, he would kill me for this, but you both deserve to know. Snart is ... Was your soul mate." Mick gruffly grumbles with a hint of sympathy. 

Both Ray and Barry look at Mick, then each other with shock. Ray pull up his shirt in question and Barry is floored by the sight of two familiar rabbits on his ribcage. The dwarf rabbit ... Barry thinks to himself but questions the light glow coming from the snow hares eyes. 

"Ray? Do you see the white rabbits eyes?" Ray looks down in shock as the eyes start to glow oculus blue. Quickly pulling off his own shirt, Barry shows Ray his shoulder blades and the same glow appears as well. 

"Haircut. Speedy. Do you mind stripping some where else?" Mick rolls his eyes, annoyed but more afraid to find out what the strange blue glow means. 

"Thanks Mick" Both heroes chorus to the fire starter and they take their leave. 

After speeding Ray towards his own room, both him and Barry start to theorize about the rabbit until Ray breaks down after a few minutes. 

"I suppose that's the price we pay for being legends." Ray says bitterly, "The Waverider couldn't fix this, or Laurel dying from Damien Darhk." Ray looks lost while another piece of Barry's heart breaks.

"Cisco ... Oh no..." Barry looks on the verge of tears and Ray moves to hold him gently, "What about Cisco?" Ray prods gently. 

"A while back, I tried to save my mom from Zoom but I made everything worse. I created the flashpoint world, but everything was different and I had to reverse it. By shifting the timeline back afterword, changes still happened..." Barry breaks off with a near sob.

"Dante, Cisco's brother was killed. And now Lisa has lost Len." Barry finishes mournfully.

"Sara lost Laurel too." Ray adds sadly, remembering the assassins pain and rage.

"Using the speed force is too dangerous right now." Barry starts, already having had this conversation many times. 

"But not the Waverider." Ray continues. "We have had to become a sort of Time Master after Len destroyed the Oculus. Sara, Mick, Jax, Stein and I are the only ones left from the original crew, but I know if we can find a way to make small alterations, we can make this work. But there is one thing." Ray trails off. 

"We can't tell Sara or Lisa. I don't even want to tell Cisco but we need his help. I think I have a plan, but first I have to make sure she can help." Hesitating for a moment, Barry envelopes Ray in a tight hug that Ray returns. 

"We'll get them back." They both promise each other before Barry speeds away, taking off fast enough to create another breach.

"So cool..." Jax exclaims in the background and Ray can't help the small smile that graces his lips.

We'll get him back....

*************************************************************

Meanwhile, 

"There are no strings on me!" Then a blinding blue followed by white. Leonard Snart did not expect to become a hero, much less die like one, and yet here he was.

Floating.

Watching Lisa find one soul mate only to loose another, watching Mick try to keep his sensitive soul mate and replacement sane. Watching Sara loose Laurel. Seeing Barry and Ray almost die over and over again. It was all too much. Leonard knows he has to get out, but is not sure how. Until a flash of red and gold passes by him.

Realizing that he wasn't dead, only stuck in a time stream, Leonard does what he does best. He starts to plan, scheme and make sure everything goes exactly as it should. Lisa, Mick and his soul mates would see him soon. 

**********************************************************

On Super Earth - 

Kara is attempting to deal with the chaos on her earth as well. Sometimes, she wished it was super villains, but today it was her friends. James and Winn at odds while Mon seemed nearly over the moon for some unexplainable reason, constantly smirking at James behind Winn's back. Letting out a huff of frustration, Kara asks Winn to take Mon for training and Mon's smile becomes nearly feral until a flash of blue and a streak of red light up the DEO. 

"Barry!" Both Winn and Kara exclaim excitedly, moving to hug the speedster while Barry gives them a brief if forced smile. Seeing a shorter brown haired man, both Winn and Kara look at the smaller man in question. 

"This is Cisco Ramon. Vibe." and Cisco gives the same demurred smile.

"How did you do that?" Mon asks, stepping ever so slightly between Winn and the new comers to partially shield Winn in suspicion. 

"I can create breaches in between worlds." Cisco replies slowly, not sure of who he should be talking to, other than the blonde girl in the costume. 

"That's so awesome!" Winn replies and moves to greet the man., despite Mon's annoyed look."My name is Winn, nice to meet you Cisco. Love the shirt!" Winn points out, seeing a Han Solo shirt on the newcomer and Cisco smiles weakly. 

"Barry," Kara begins, "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you." Kara asks with a concerned look. 

"We need your help."


	4. New mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get by with a little help from my friends

"We need your help" Cisco and Barry exclaim in unison, looking in question at the Kryptonian and tech genius. 

"Of course." "Anything." They both answer at the same time, looking concerned for their friend. 

"We need you to come to our earth to stop Zoom and Damien Darhk. They are both killing everyone they can and I can't stop them with just my speed or Cisco's vibing. If we don't stop them they will destroy our world and everyone we have ever cared about." Barry pleads and both quickly agree. 

"What can I do?" Winn asks curiously, not sure how he could help stop meta humans except as cannon fodder. 

"There's too many other rogues running around, I need you and our friend Felicity to monitor the situation and watch for any others that will help or hinder the situation. 

"And there is something else...." Cisco starts off. Barry smiles sheepishly, "Sorry Cisco."

"We need you to keep two people safe if possible. We can bring them here but they will have to stay until we defeat Darhk and Zoom. One of them needs medical attention." Both nod and as suddenly as they arrived, both of them disappear in the same red and blue lights as before, as a voice calls out.

"We'll be right back." 

*********************************************************  
Lisa is staying at Cisco's apartment, not wanting to return home without her brother or soulmates when she is suddenly lifted and sped away to Star Labs before she could even process that she had moved. 

The Flash gently puts her down before speeding off again to meet Raymond to prepare the Waverider's escape pod to make a two way trip.

"Cisco?" Lisa calls, feeling unsure and out of place to be back at Star Labs once again. 

Quickly appearing around a corner, Cisco quickly greets her with a hug and asks her to wait a moment, as the Flash and a tall dark haired man into the room with a woman in a hospital gurney. 

"Lisa, this is Laurel Lance." Lisa gasps and quickly moves to the woman's side, grabbing Cisco's hand in the process and stokes the others hair reverently as she sits beside her. 

"Our Black Canary." and Cisco smiles at her weakly.

"Lisa, I have to ask you something." Lisa looks up from watching one soulmate to looking at the other in question. 

"Its not safe for you or Laurel to stay here. The Legends are taking on Damien Darhk, Barry and I need to stop Zoom and keep the other rogues from causing too much trouble..."

Lisa looks up at Cisco with a huff and a raised eyebrow. 

"No offence! And we just ask that they don't cause any more trouble than they usually do." Lisa nods with a small smile, happy to be with both soulmates.

"What do you need to ask?" Lisa questions the meta human. 

"How do you feel about parallel worlds?" Cisco asks with a slight smile. 

"What?" 

*************************************************

Finally, after what seemed to be a lifetime of planning, Len finds an opening while Ray and Barry switch Laurel's collar. 

Seeing Barry and Ray coming nearly in slow motion as they pass through on the Waverider, Len is able to use their remaining bond to tether himself to the pair. He would be able to come out of the speed force the next time Barry did and despite Barry's protest to the contrary, Leonard knew that creating the flashpoint would not be Barry's last foray into time travel. Now all he had to do was wait. He supposed his soulmate's deserved it for waiting so long for him. 

"Scarlet. Boy Scout. Don't get yourselves killed. I'm coming." and despite the barrier, both hero's turn to each other in shock at the familiar voice seeming to come from their bond.

******************************************************  
After switching out the collar for one that would release nanites into Laurel's blood stream to prevent the embolism and mimic death to prevent Darhk from coming after her again, Cisco, Ray and Barry meet outside Star Labs, and discuss the next step of the plan. 

"Laurel is here, Lisa as well. Now I need to reopen the breach, Barry and I will get Winn and Supergirl after the girls are secured." Ray nods in approval and takes off in the pod to return to the Waverider while Barry and Cisco get ready to go back to Superearth. 

"We'll find Sna- Leonard too. We just have to save the world first." and both nod grimly before going back to enter Star Labs. 

Opening the breach, Cisco takes Lisa's hand and both her and Barry help take Laurel through the breach, not noticing the pair of glowing blue eyes that start to materialize. 

We'll find him ... Barry repeats to himself. 

*****************************************************

"Wow, you really meant that you would be right back." Winn comments in awe and once again the Daxamite frowns at his excited tone and posture, stepping close to the genius and putting a hand to the small of his back. 

"I am the fastest man alive." Barry jokes half heartedly and Kara nods solemnly towards the gurney.

"This is Laurel Lance, the Black Canary." Pointing towards Lisa, Cisco continues, "and this is Lisa Snart, Golden Glider. My soulmates." 

Alex steps into the room, concern on her face at the pale unconscious woman, but gives the pair a determined look. 

"I will do everything I can for her." and they both nod gratefully.

"Kara, be careful. Same goes for you Schott. Lisa? I will just be down the hall, you just have to turn left at the end and you can visit her when I am finished checking her vitals." 

"Thank you." Lisa nods appreciatively and reluctantly lets go of Laurel's hand. 

Alex takes the hero to her lab and both Lisa's and Cisco's eyes follow with concern. 

"She is in the best hands possible." Both of them smile softly, and Lisa moves her hand to her neck, where the canary starts to darken and start to flap its wings ever so slightly. 

"I can see that." Lisa says with a larger smile and Cisco's eyes lighten in relief. 

"What is that?" Mon asks in shock as Winn's and Kara's eyes follow and widen in the same shock. 

"That's a soul mark...You don't have those here?" Cisco, Barry and Lisa return the sentiment of shock and confusion. 

"Well, most people only have one, but both Barry and I have two. Lisa and Laurel are my literal soulmates." He explains, rolling up the sleeve of his shirt and exposing a golden finch and the same black canary that graces Lisa's neck. 

"You have them too Barry?" He nods and quickly speeds out of his costume and shows the trio a set of rabbits curling closely together across his back, the white rabbit starting to colour in as well. 

"My soulmates are ... Not here right now." There on my earth...So to speak." All three look at him in question and Barry shrugs sheepishly, not wanting to go into details.

"My soulmates went on a time ship to save the world. There called Legends." Kara, Winn and Mon all catch the sadness and Barry's eyes and don't press for details, knowing loss when they see it. 

"So," Winn begins, "When do we leave?" Looking determined and ready to take on Zoom himself. 

"Your not going Winn." Mon interrupts and everyone turns to look at the alien in question.

"He can't fight! He doesn't have any powers and he doesn't have a suit like James." Winn looks like he's been slapped for a moment before blowing up at the Daxamite. 

"That's not why I'm going, and even if I was, you can't stop me Mon! Your not in charge of me." Mon scowls at the pair from earth but Barry steps forward. 

"Mon is it? I'm not going to put him in anymore danger than he is in on a normal day. He'll be in a secure location and away from the fight." Barry attempts to bargain.

"Then I'm going." Mon states finally. 

"No, you are not." Kara commands, "Someone else has to protect the DEO, Alex and J'onn will be taking care of the DEO and my cousin will take care of the city, but you need to stay here to guard the girls and protect the building." Mon is about to argue when Winn steps in. 

"I trust you not to get yourself killed, now you have to trust me." Mon nearly objects but Winn's intense gaze makes him stay silent. 

"Ok?" Mon nods, but the conflict is written all over his face. "Ok" 

"Ready?" Kara and Winn take a deep breath while Cisco and Barry start to get ready, saying their goodbyes and they all nod, but Winn is quickly held back by Mon. 

"I told you, I'm goi-Mffff" and Winn is cut off by Mon's lips roughly claiming his own for a moment, leaving Winn breathless and the Daxamite smug.

"Make sure he makes it back, or you won't like what happens." He finishes with a glower and the four pass though the breach.

*****************************************************  
As the hero's pass through the breach, both Kara and Winn feel a burning sensation, Winn's inside his forearm and Kara feels the heat curling around her wrist. 

Meanwhile, Mon feels a similar burning on his shoulder and a small black animal with shining hazel eyes blinks at him questioningly as he lifts up his shirt while Lisa nearly tackles him in excitement. 

"You got a soulmate!"

Mon smiles gently, not sure of who it would be, but he knew who he hoped for. 

On the other side of National city, Lena Luthor looks through every botanical reference guide possible as well as hacking into her brothers files, having a sneaking suspicion about where the flower came from. 

As she thought. 

Krypton


	5. The End (Almost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trio is finally reunited and Mon gets exciting news.

Rabbits Luck - Part 5 

****************************************  
At the DEO, Lisa, Laurel, Alex and Mon wait on pins and needles for the return of Winn and Kara. - 

Laurel is finally stabilized and Lisa finally gets to meet her canary. 

******************************************  
"Lisa?" Alex calls from down the hallway. 

"Laurel just woke up but she should probably talk to someone familiar. Preferably from her own earth." Alex continues with a hint of a smile. 

Nearly giving Barry a run for his money, Lisa rushes down the hallway and is met with the saddening but relieving sigh of Laurel in the hospital bed. Weak but alive. 

"Laurel!" Lisa calls out, gently enveloping the taller woman in a hug. The blonde looks confused and Lisa's heart breaks for a moment.

"I know we haven't met yet but I'm Lisa, Cisco calls me Golden Glider. Your Laurel Lance, the Black Canary." Even in her state of exhaustion, Laurel is able to smile slightly. 

"My goldfinch?" She asks gently with a hopeful spark in her eyes and Lisa nearly beams and holds her closer. 

"Yes. My Black Canary." Both of them lock eyes before Laurel looks around in question. 

"Who is our bat?" Laurel asks gently, worried about not being able to see her other mark. 

Lisa lets her hand go for a moment and shows her the bat on her wrist with a huge smile.

"Cisco. Our Vibe." and Laurel smiles softly before gently laying her head on Lisa's shoulder and starting to drift off to sleep. 

Soon after Mon comes into the room, 

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Lisa is hesitant to leave her canary but Laurel squeezes the criminals hand. 

"It's ok. I'll be here when you get back." Lisa leans down to kiss Laurel's forehead lightly and they both turn down the hallway to Mon's training room. 

Soon, Mon closes the door behind him to avoid Alex's prying ears and pulls up the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a small black cat with searching but intelligent eyes. 

"I told you, its a soul mark." Lisa comments with a raised eyebrow. 

"But what is this creature?" Mon asks confused. "Why is there no name or any signs to show who it is?"

"It's a cat? ... Oh right, different planet." Lisa continues in understanding, "It's a companion animal, we call them pets." Lisa attempts to explain at Mon's continued look of confusion, "Its an animal that lives with you." She says with a sigh.

"They don't say a name because your supposed to look for your soul mate. But I don't think you will have to look far." Lisa smiles humorously but the joke is lost on Mon. 

Mon still looks confused and for a moment she is reminded of a small puppy, but she takes pity on the confused alien and further explains. 

"Only two people from your earth crossed the breach, and based on the cat, I'm sure its the one you want." Mon tilts his head in askance and Lisa sighs. 

"Cats are supposed to be smart, affectionate and loyal. Which doesn't really narrow it down, but the fact that the cat has Winn's eyes should help." Wait for it .....

"Winn is my soul mate?" Mon asks with a mix of hope and surprise, an almost childish expression of happiness clear on his face. 

"I think so. We'll just have to find out when they get back." She says with a comforting smile and Winn touches his mark gently with a smile for a moment before he feels a hit to his jaw. 

Mon recoils and instead of checking his face, he looks down at his mark and sees the cat's ears flattened out and the tail sticking straight up as the cats eyes glow threateningly. 

"What just happened?" Mon demands with concern. 

"Winn must have gotten hit. Sometimes you can feel your soul mates pain or emotions if there is danger." Lisa explains calmly, having felt Cisco's vibes and Laurel's battles as the Black Canary, making her the expert on this earth.

"You would feel it if anything worse happens," Lisa says calmly, having been in the situation before. "Cisco won't let anything happen to him. Neither would Scarlet." She ends with a sad smile, remembering her brothers nickname for the speedster. At Mon's confused look, Lisa explains. 

"It's my...It was my brothers name for his soul mate, although he refused to tell him. Both of them actually. He calls the other one Boy Scout." Mon doesn't need any more social cues to understand the look of loss in Lisa's eyes and puts a hand on her shoulder, gently leading her back to Laurel. 

*************************************** 

"Cisco! Down!" Winn calls out from behind, pushing him out of the way and taking a hit from an escaped Mirror Master in his place. 

Cisco quickly sends a vibration to crack the mirror and both quickly go back to comms to lead the other heroes who are battling the escaped Rogues, Damien Darhk and Zoom at the same time. 

Soon, Darhk and the rogues are taken down one by one, both Winn and Cisco starting to be able to monitor the system with Felicity in the Arrow cave with Thea standing watch. 

"Overwatch? Where's the Flash? Or Zoom for that matter." Oliver calls from his comm and the only sound is three sets of hands furiously typing on the keyboards. 

"Felicity?" Oliver demands, but Felicity shushes him. 

"There moving to fast, they're about to break the...And its gone, the both broke the Time Barrier. Its in Barry's hands now." All three look at their screens somberly and watch as the yellow and red disappear. 

***************************************

"Thawne!! Stop!" Barry races faster, trying to catch the faster man and his fingertips just brush his shoulder and they land just outside where it all began. In front of the Allen house, on the day that Barry's mother dies. 

Just as Eobard is about to pull him into the house, a flash of electric blue follows and he is suddenly frozen in place, a few houses down the street. A familiar voice calls from behind him and Barry can't help but to launch himself into Len's arms, sobbing softly. 

"Hello Scarlet! Miss me?" Len murmurs softly in his ear. 

"I'm still too late. I still couldn't stop him!" Barry cries against Len's shoulder and the man hold him closer and rubs small comforting circles on his back. 

"You learned from Flashpoint that you can't control everything Barry. I'm so sorry that this happened and that you've had to see this so many times, but this is what needs to happen. All those people you will save, including me and Ray will never have that chance again. Same with Wally, Iris and the rest of your family. 

Zoom starts to phase out of the ice and Len gently but quickly breaks off the embrace and holds his hand to the speedsters frozen body. 

"I'm sorry Barry." Then sucks the heat from Eobard's body completely, just as Killer Frost was able to do, and Zoom's body cracks and disintegrates right in front of them. 

"Len ..." Barry starts in shock.

"Later Scarlet, we have to finish saving the world. I'll explain later. First, we have to find Boy Scout. He's bound to sacrifice himself soon at this point." Barry looks at with Len with panic at loosing yet another soul mate, but Len just holds out his arm and Barry gets the hint. 

Taking his arm, Barry quickly speeds away, opening up the Speed Force and runs back to their missing piece. 

Their Boy Scout. 

**********************

Meanwhile, Ray is down to his jacket and gauntlets, helmet cracked, blood running down his temple and a deep wound in his chest. Seeing Captain Boomerang prepare to throw his signature weapon, Ray pushes an injured Oliver out of the way and prepares himself to feel of the steel boomerang slice through his unprotected abdomen, closing his eyes and thinking of nothing other than his soul mates. Suddenly, Barry zooms by with a blue glowing light in tow and the boomerang is frozen and stopped in mid flight, but in his acceptance he missed the save. 

Despite knowing that the Cold Gun was safely in his room upon the Waverider, Ray's mind immediately goes to Len and Barry, happy they found each other and that they would survive this together. 

"Ray!" "Raymond!" Both voices chorus and Ray is able to smile. At least their safe. 

"Missed you both." He whispers before everything goes black.


	6. One Last Hurdle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Legends of Flarrow are finally reunited.

"Missed you both." Ray closes his eyes and everything goes black, unable to hear Barry's anguished scream and Leonard's cry of rage. 

The boomerang falls uselessly to the side but the blood now trickling out of his mouth and shoulder, as well as the rivet running down his temple, tell another story. The hero falls and the other two begin to fall with him.

********************************************

Winn and Cisco attempt to defend themselves against the remaining circling rogues, when Cisco calls out in desperation.

"Rogues! If you keep this up, I WILL send Captain Cold and Golden Glider to teach you a lesson. And this time the Flash won't save you!" Mirror Master, Top and Weather Wizard look at each other hesitantly for a moment before scattering. 

"We'll finish this later Mr. Glider." Cisco blushes and opens his mouth to protest, but the rogues are already gone. Winn smiles, exhausted after the days events and jokes to the meta human. 

"Wouldn't you hyphenate? Mr. Cisco Ramon-Lance-Snart has a certain ring to it." Cisco blushes further and they both get in contact with Felicity as the final remaining villains scatter and hide. 

"Checklist Overwatch?"

"All Central City rogues and metas accounted for, all captured are securely in the pipeline, the remaining rogues have hightailed it for now. All Star City villain's and mirakuru men have also been returned to ARGUS and Oliver's prison. Nice to meet you Winn, but I think its time to go home." 

Looking at the mark on his forearm reverently, Winn nods and turns to Cisco. 

"Let's get Kara. It seems that both of us have some explaining to do." Cisco smiles tiredly and nods as well. Getting on the comms, Cisco reaches out to the heroes. 

"Team Flash, Team Arrow and Team Legends. All of the villains, rogues and metas have been caught. Darhk and Zoom have been 'dealt' with. We need to have a talk with Sara and Leonard about that, but it's over for now. Bad guys tend to come back, but for the moment, we won." Felicity announces across the comms in a happy tone while all of the heroes return to Star Labs. 

Meeting up all together, The Legends and Team Flash immediately notice the absence of two of its members. 

"Where's Barry?" Cisco and Caitlin question, while Sara proactively attempts to contact Ray through the comms. 

"Ray?.... Ray? ... PALMER!" Sara yells into the comms when she is immediately stopped by a racing red streak. 

"Barry?" The three groups questions as he slows down with an unconscious Ray in his arms, bleeding heavily. 

"Caitlin! Please help him!" Barry nearly cries from the lab, a blue mist in his wake as he rushes forward, pulling Caitlin with him. 

"What happened?" The teams ask quietly off in the distance and Leonard materializes in front of the Legends. 

'Snart? How?..." Leonard smirks at his teams shocked faces, but quickly follows Dr. Snow and Barry into the lab. 

"I'll explain later..." He calls over his shoulder. reaching beside his soul mates. 

Both Barry and Leonard stand by the foot of the bed as they beg Caitlin to save him. 

"I'll do everything I can." She attempts to sound comforting as she patches the hero up. 

Barry and Len grasp each others hand and Barry gives him a gentle squeeze. "He'll be ok. He has to."

Caitlin shoes them away, needing the room to help Ray and calm herself as the phoenix on her wrist begins to glow again. That could only mean one thing. Rory was here. 

****************************************************

While Ray is being seen to by Caitlin, Barry and Leonard face the Legends and Team Flash, while telling Oliver to stay without the rest of his team. He agrees begrudgingly and all three groups look at the pair. 

"So...I'm alive. I have ice powers now. Barry and Ray are my soul mates and where the hell is Lisa?" The group looks at him with confusion, happiness and understanding.

"With Laurel." Sara's eyes darken in remembrance and Len's open with shock but Cisco quickly interjects. 

"On Supergirl's earth! Earth 38! Both of them are safe." Sara and Leonard look at one another in shock, and Barry continues to explain. 

"I created a change in the timeline. The world was called Flashpoint, and in trying to fix it, I had made changes to our current life now. I'm so sorry. I never thoug-" Barry breaks off nearly hyperventilating, while the group begins to question Barry. 

Leonard looks at the group harshly, "Now is not the time for recriminations. What's done is done."

"Where is Laurel?" Sara asks harshly, afraid to loose her sister once again. 

"Cisco and I will get her and Lisa now. We need to get Kara and Winn home too." Barry weakly finishes, moving toward Kara with noticeable effort as a large gash on his leg is revealed. 

"Barry, stay here with Ray and Leonard. We have this." Kara places a comforting hand on his shoulder before picking him up and carrying him to the medical bay. 

"Winn, I think it's time to go home now." Both nod at the other tiredly and takes Winn's hand in hers, catching a glimpse of the alien's wrist. 

"White roses? I hear that is the flower on the Luthor coat of arms? " He questions teasingly as Kara blushes but playfully throws back, "What about your tankh? Its a very common animal on Daxam." Winn turns scarlet as well and Cisco calls them forward so he can take them through the breach. 

"What's a tankh?" Nate asks curiously, having never seen that animal referenced on this earth.

"It's from another planet called Daxam. There like teddy bears with teeth. Cuddly but dangerous." She says with a smile, as Mon's possessive behavior becomes more and more clear. By the blush slowly spreading down Winn's cheeks and neck, tells her that Winn had been thinking along the same lines.


	7. Home is where you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of Rabbits Luck, thank you everybody for sticking with me and for all the kudos and comments. I love you all <3

Meanwhile, On Earth 38

Mon, Alex and James wait impatiently at the DEO, Mon distractedly warping the metal rebar that he had used to train with Winn. 

"When do you think they will be bac-" And all three are blinded by a bright blue light and the sight of a breach opening in the middle of the DEO. "I would say about now." Alex says with a smile. 

Cisco, Kara and Winn all make it through the breach and Cisco gives both a hug and a thank you before vibing back to his earth with his girls are in tow.

"We're ok." Both Winn and Kara smile, showing their uninjured selves, but Mon quickly walks up and cups the bruise on the side of his jaw softly. 

"That's not what I felt." He chastises softly, and Winn blushes but pouts cutely, while Alex grabs her sister and pulls her in for a bear hug. 

"I'm ok! I'm injured, but a little bruise is ok, I get worse working here." He jokes, but Mon quickly grasps his hand and pulls him gently closer to himself.

"I think we need to talk. My little cat." Before kissing him softly and leading him back to 'their' training room while Winn follows confused. 

"Alex?" I have to show you something." Kara starts hesitantly, not wanting to break up the touching scene in front of them.

"Let's go to my lab." Alex smiles softly and leads her down the hallway. 

"So...I see that Mon and Winn have something to discuss as well. Is it something like that." Kara blushes cutely and Alex rolls her eyes. 

"Roll up the sleeve little sister." Alex says with a smirk and Kara rolls her eyes but complies, looking up shyly to see Alex's shocked look. 

"So ... I'm giving the shovel talk to a Luthor... Let's just hope its Lena's." Alex jokes lightly, trying to cheer her sister up.

"It is. I just hope she's as ... Open to it as I am." Kara finishes demurely. 

"I'm sure she will. Maybe it will just take a little time." Alex encourages Kara. 

"As long as I'm as happy as you and Maggie." Alex smiles brightly and puts her arm over her shoulder. 

"I'll make sure of it. I'm not afraid to go toe to toe with a Luthor. Go get your girl." Kara blushes and slowly rises and takes off in the direction of Lena's penthouse. 

************************************  
"Len!" Lisa comes running at her brother, quickly enveloping the shocked man in a hug, before quickly punching his shoulder. "Mick and Ray said you were dead." She sniffs angrily. 

"I was...I think. It's hard to explain but at the time they weren't wrong. Barry tells me you found your canary." Len sidesteps, not wanting to implicate his former partner or soul mate. 

Rushing back to the bed, Lisa grabs his hand and shows him Laurel, peacefully sleeping while curled in a hospital bed. Returning to what Lisa now believes is her spot, sitting next to Laurel and stroking her hair, the criminals both look happily at each other for a moment and despite not saying out loud, have the same thought. Maybe three isn't such an unlucky number after all. 

"Sara should be here too." Len says after a moment and Lisa agrees if hesitantly.

"She won't take Cisco or Laurel away from you. She just wants to see her sister. I'm sure we can both relate to that feeling." Both nod and Sara is brought in the room shortly after and begins to sob. 

"Laurel .... Is she ok?" Len moves to put an arm around the assassin and she curls slightly closer. 

"She's just resting. To her, Damien Darhk stabbed her but we revived her by using the Waverider and some nanites." Barry comes in the room, and Leonard moves to hold his hand with his other arm. 

"She's been checked out by the best doctors on two worlds and she has some slight ... enhancements from Cisco. All of them safe, just for her protection." She nods and gives Barry a small smile and a quick hug and moves to find Cisco. 

Attempting to find a moment alone, Leonard and Barry break away from the group as Cisco comes in, but Sara quickly stops the pair. "Barry, Cisco. Thank you." She says, attempting to wipe away a tear. 

"Don't forget to thank Ray. This was all his idea and his tech. He made the nanites, fixed the Waverider's pod and helped make sure we didn't screw up anything in the timeline, no worse than usual anyways." Barry says will a self depreciating smile. 

"Let it go Scarlet." Len glares at Barry. "You've done everything you can to fix it. You can't save everyone." Barry starts to argue and Sara agrees with Leonard. 

"Being captain of the Waverider, I've learned that you can't fix everything either Barry, just cherish the things you can fix." She gives Barry and Cisco a quick hug before joining Lisa to sit by Laurel's bedside. 

Caitlin comes into the room with a small smile. 

"Ray's awake." 

****************************************************

Meanwhile on Earth 38

"We need to talk. My little cat." Mon once again blindsides Winn with a gentle but meaningful kiss that Winn returns happily. Taking his hand, Mon silently leads him to the training room for privacy. 

"Mon ... Did you get a mark too?" Winn starts out, trying to stop the blush rising to his cheeks. 

"Yes I did, my cat." He nearly purrs in Winn's ear and moves back slightly to remove his shirt, much to Winn's surprise. Trying to stop himself from staring, Winn attempts to search for the mark on his soul mates body until Mon rolls his eyes and points to a black cat now pawing at his shoulder. 

"It looks like Han ..." Winn says slowly and Mon tilts his head in confusion. "My cat ..." He trails off. 

"And now your my cat." Winn is about to speak to explain everything that is wrong with that sentence before Mon steps closer once again and starts unbuttoning Winn's shirt without preamble. 

"Mon! You can't just do that." Winn responds scandalized but does not move away.

"Why not? Your my mate aren't you?" He replies happily, as Winn allows him to strip off the button down just leaving a tee shirt behind. 

"I am." Winn holds up his arm in front of the Daxamite and his smile is almost blinding.

"You got a tankh!!" Mon nearly crushes Winn in a tight hug before breaking off to claim his mates lips passionately and Winn swears he can feel the excitement and electricity radiating from the other. 

After giving Winn a moment to breathe, Mon is just about to continue and Winn puts a gentle hand to his chest. 

"What is it? It looks like a teddy bear with fangs." Winn questions curiously. 

"It's a tankh. On my planet they are like companion animals. Like a cat. Although, on Daxam when they're full grown, they're big enough to ride. " Winn attempts to imagine that, but is soon distracted by the feeling of Mon's lips on his again. 

"Also on my planet, certain activities are supposed to take place when you bond with your mate." He purrs seductively against Winn's lips. 

"Well I wouldn't want to be culturally insensitive then, do I?" Winn smiles and finally kisses Mon first, happy to enjoy the feeling of happiness that neither thought they would feel again.

*************************************  
At Lena's penthouse. 

Kara decides the best option for her is to knock as Kara Danvers, not knowing how Lena would react to seeing her after the mark appeared. Seeing Supergirl as her soul mate might be shocking for some people, and even though Lena was different, being a Luthor with a Super as a mate might be the most shocking of all. Although, on the other hand, Barry is mated to a hero and a criminal, as is Cisco. Kara hears the sound of heels on carpet and takes a deep breath, exhaling just before Lena opens the door with a surprisingly calm and cheerful expression. 

"Hello Kara" She starts, "Please come in." Despite not having discussed anything yet, Kara manages to nod but is unable to keep the blush off of her face. 

"Hi Lena. I have to talk to you about something important." She starts hesitantly, and Lena casually points toward the couch.

"I know. Would you like anything to drink before we begin." Kara is beyond confused but nods and asks for water before sitting down. 

"So ... Kara, when did you go hopping the multiverses?" Lena begins conversationally, sitting down confidently and crossing her legs. 

Experience tells Kara to lie or at least derail the truth, but Kara realizes this time she can't. She has to come clean. 

"Ummm...This was my first time." Kara starts, not really sure how to begin. Lena sympathizes with Kara and gently grasps her hand. 

"It's ok Kara. I know." Kara looks up in surprise and Lena smiles softly before leaning in to give her a gentle kiss. 

"You and your cousin have terrible disguises." 

******************************************************

"Ray's awake." 

Cisco watches happily as the speedster and the meta speed away to see their soul mate, after finally defeating their demons. Going to find his own soul mates, Cisco rounds the corner to see two beaming smiles. 

"Cisco!" They both call out, Lisa and Laurel looking happy and mostly healthy and despite everything that has happened in the last few months, Cisco is finally able to smile again.

Joining them both on the hospital bed, Cisco thinks of all the hardships and hurt from the last few months, and even though the pain would still be there for all of them, he knew with his beautiful birds by his side, they would be able to be happy together. 

Lisa is finally able to breathe after finding her soul mates and brother. After years of searching and months of dealing with her losses, Lisa is finally able to start to heal and find out what it means to be Lisa instead of a Snart. 

With a happy sigh, Laurel is finally able to drift off and heal. Knowing her sister was alive and well cared for by the rest of the Legends, her soul mates were safe and her father was alive, gave her the gift of peace of mind. She will reclaim her title of Black Canary, and with a little of Cisco's help, will be better than ever. 

A goldfinch, a black canary and a bat are finally all able to rest. 

***********************************  
Three rabbits now all together in the moment, although it had seemed like a thousand years since Barry's rabbit first appeared on Leonard's skin, the moment when the both the speedster and the ice meta lock eyes with their hero seemed to freeze time itself. All three are filled with happiness at their long awaited reunion and Barry and Ray's eyes meet in a happy smile while Leonard scowls at the injured man.

"Raymond. I didn't die, come back to life and hang around in limbo for you to just throw it away by saving that self centered arrogant-" Leonard is quickly cut off by the sound of Barry's near hysterical laughter. Ray smiles dazedly, still heavily medicated but motions them to come to him and they both stand on either side of the bed.

"We're Legends, that's what we do." He says sleepily, reaching out for both men. 

Barry frowns and Leonard crosses his arms and looks down at his soul mate unimpressed. 

"And because of that, I died, Barry lost you to time traveling and you nearly kill your self every Thursday!" Len answers back with cold fury. 

"Because that's what heroes do." Before giving them one more sleepy smile and peacefully drifts off to sleep. 

"I am really going to have a long talk with you both about the benefits of villainy. But for now Scarlet, its time to rest for all of us." Leonard and Barry both lay down with the billionaire while Barry stays silent to avoid waking Ray, but sends Leonard a playful glare. 

Once again lacing their fingers together, with Ray's in between them, Barry can finally slow down and maybe, just maybe, the snow hare would thaw out with the help of his soul mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N - WHOOOOO!! Completed bitches!!! I'm sorry that was uncalled for. I'm just happy to be done, although it took 2 manic episodes and countless coffees to get to this point. I wish I could say I will be finishing my other WIPs but I have a MonWinn smut in the works so it may take a bit.


End file.
